<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lost Wallet by letsbegin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652270">The Lost Wallet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbegin/pseuds/letsbegin'>letsbegin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lorenly fic challenge [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbegin/pseuds/letsbegin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>Day 3: After finding someone’s wallet on the street, you meet them to return it, and to check out the cutie in the license photo. Except it’s not them that shows up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lorenly fic challenge [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lost Wallet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: I’m kinda editing the prompt. I couldn’t think of anyone cute who would fit right. Like I could only think of Renly finding Robb’s wallet and Loras getting it but I didn’t really like it cause I couldn’t explain why Loras would be the one he asked to get it. But this version makes perfect sense to me, so Loras won’t be expecting a cutie but gets one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loras was regretting refusing to let his parents, or really his grandmother, help with his adult expenses. He had insisted that he would take care of his own finances and wouldn’t take any help when he moved to King's Landing. He has definitely underestimated how expensive living is. His salary at the florist shop barely covered rent and food, leaving no money for his other bills or gas for his car. It took him just two weeks to realise he needed a second job. </p>
<p>Which is how he ended up as a busboy at one of the fanciest restaurants in town. He made good tips but the rich, upper class customers could be very rude. Loras knew that he sounded a bit hypocritical, having come from a wealthy family, but Kings Landing was very different from High Garden. He had never seen anyone reat staff at a restaurant the way some of these people did. Sure his grandmother could be rude but everyone knew Olenna Tyrell and her ways. She was rough on the outside but she always made sure the staff was taken care of. No Tyrell would ever dump soup on a waiter because it was only lukewarm.</p>
<p>Loras was making his last round before his shift ended when he found a wallet left on one of the tables. It was in the section they normally but business meetings in. He grabbed it to call the owner after he got off, figuring he could drop it off somewhere on his way home.  When he got back to the staff lockers he opened and pulled out the license. The wallet apparently belonged to Robert Baratheon. Loras recognised him, he often had meetings here. He was the CEO of the biggest company in King's Landing. There was also a business card with his office number in the wallet, which Loras called. He got an assistant that asked if he could bring the wallet to their office.</p>
<p>The building was only a couple blocks away so he just walked over instead of driving. When he got there he went up to the reception desk and told the receptionist that he was there to return a wallet. The receptionist told him to take a seat in one of the chairs to wait. It was about five minutes later when a tall brunette ran into the building. He didn’t think anything about it and another five minutes later the receptionist called him over.</p>
<p>“This is Mr. Baratheon’s assistant, Brienne. She’ll bring you up to his office” The receptionist said with a smile, gesturing at the tall blonde behind her.</p>
<p>“Follow me” The blonde, Brienne, said as she headed towards the elevators with Loras following behind.</p>
<p>“So, where’d you find his wallet?”</p>
<p>“The Red Keep. He left it on his table, I found it when I was bussing the table”</p>
<p>“That’s the fifth time this month he’s left it there”</p>
<p>“He’s lost his wallet five time this month?”</p>
<p>“He’s left it there five times. He’s lost it way more than that this month. Here we are, this is the floor. This way” Brienne exited the elevator and walked Loras to an office.</p>
<p>“Fuck me with a chainsaw!” A voice yelled from inside the office and Brienne rolled her eyes fondly before knocking on the door.</p>
<p>“You have a visitor,” She said.</p>
<p>“Come in” The voice instructed and Brienne opened the door.</p>
<p>The tall brunette from the lobby was standing in the middle of the office. His suit jacket was thrown aside, his sleeves were rolled up, his collar was unbuttoned, and his tie loosened. There were papers strewn on the floor around him. He was not Robert Baratheon.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Brienne asked, eyeing the man.</p>
<p>“Working, thinking, having a breakdown, and plotting my brother’s murder” The man finely looked up, and okay, he was really cute.</p>
<p>“Which brother would that be? And this is, I actually don’t know your name” Brienne turned to Loras.</p>
<p>“Loras, Loras Tyrell”</p>
<p>“This is Loras Tyrell. He’s the one that found your brother’s wallet”</p>
<p>“Ah yes, where was it this time? Wait don’t tell me. Was it The Red Keep? Oh and to answer your question Brienne, it’s not really a specific brother. I’d kill either one. Or both”</p>
<p>“It was The Red Keep” Brienne replied before a phone started ringing outside the room and Brienne left to answer it.</p>
<p>“Thank you for coming to return my brother’s wallet. Between us, I wouldn’t blame you if you took the cash. He’d deserve it and it’s not like he doesn’t have enough” Renly smiled as Loras handed him the wallet.</p>
<p>“I didn’t touch the cash”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m giving it to you. As token of thanks” Renly held out the cash.</p>
<p>“I can’t take that, it’s too much. All I did was walk a couple blocks”</p>
<p>“I have to repay you some way,” Renly looked at Loras appreciatively for a moment before continuing, “How about I take you to dinner? I should warn you, I have selfish motives”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, what would those motives be?” Loras smirked.</p>
<p>“I get to look at your gorgeous face all night” Ok Loras was not expecting that. He knew he was a good looking man. He flaunted it. But even he blushed at that.</p>
<p>“Are you always so forward?”</p>
<p>“Never. But then, I’ve ever seen someone like you”</p>
<p>“Does that line usually work?”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t know, I’ve really never tried it” Renly laughed and Loras believed him.</p>
<p>“Dinner sounds great”</p>
<p>“Good, let’s go” Renly grabbed his coat.</p>
<p>“You’re working” Loras protested as Renly grabbed his hand.</p>
<p>“If I have to do anymore work today I’ll go insane. Brienne I’m done for the day, you can go home” Renly said as he pulled Loras out of the office and to the elevator.</p>
<p>“Have a good night sir” She smirked.</p>
<p>“I plan to!” Renly called back.</p>
<p>Renly brought him back to The Red Keep for dinner. They talked non stop, thoroughly enjoying each other's company. They even shared dessert, feeding each other bites every so often. When the check came Loras was going to pull out his wallet when Renly stopped him.</p>
<p>“Uh uh. This one’s on my brother” Renly smirked pulling out Robert’s wallet.</p>
<p>Loras Had never been more glad to be a busboy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>